The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to database query optimization.
A database typically comprises one or more tables for storing data. To retrieve or manipulate the data in the database, a database query may be issued to the database management system (DBMS). Since there may be multiple alternative ways to execute a given query, with widely varying performance, the DBMS' query optimizer may evaluate possible plans and return what it considers the best access plan. Filter factor is an important parameter in creating and evaluating an effective access plan by the database query optimizer.